A night under a storm
by MonsterCookie4007
Summary: Rin finds Shiemi scared out of her mind from the heavy storm going on outside but when he offers her to stayy the night things get out of hand.


**_I do not own Blue Exorcist._**

**_So i was laying down being lazy one day and i thought about a short (dirty Hehe) story for Rin & Shiemi._**

**_i think those two are good with each other and somewhere along the Manga/Anime im pretty sure this happened. Hahaa._**

_Knock Knock_.

Silent.

_Knock Knock Knock_.

Rin mumbled 'go away' as he pulled his blanket over his head and buried himself deeper into his bed. The knocking continued. A quiet little knock that was starting to become very irritating to him, "Yukio..Answer the damn door," He muttered. However, when the soft knock comes once again and his brother has yet to budge, Rin starts to become extremely annoyed, he nearly growls for his twin brother to open the door but still he gets no reply. "You've got to be kidding me" Rin rolled over and peeked from behind his cover just enough to see his twin brother Yukio and to his surprise, his bed was empty.

Rin shot up. "What the..."? Yet again the knock comes. Rin forced his legs in motion and restrained from killing whomever it was knocking repeatedly at his door this time of night and ruining his beauty sleep.

He clutched the doorknob and swung it open. "What the fuck do you want"!

"Eeeee"! Shiemi backed away holding her pillow to her chest. "I'm sorry im sorry"

"Eh? uh...Shiemi"? Rin scratched the back of his head baffled at the sight of Shiemi being here at the dorms wearing...Pjs? "Wha..What are you doing here"? He asked.

Shiemi fiddled with her pillow unable to keep eye contact with Rin. "Um...I..Izumo.."She trailed off.

"Huh"?

"Izumo...she wanted me to stay and help her out with an assignment and i know i should of gone home but...but that's what friends do right? They help each other out so...so i had to stay and then it started storming badly out, so then i couldn't go home...and..." Thunder roared in the background, making Shiemi scream.

"Chill out, Shiemi, it's only a storm. It'll pass soon" Rin tried comforting her but Shiemi was scared out of her wits.

"I'm sorry; i probably seem like such a baby"! She squeezed her pillow. "I...I should probably go, im sorry to wake you"

Rin sighed. "Why did you come here in the first place"?

"I don't know. all the thunder woke me and i was half asleep when i came down here...im just so use to you protecting me i guess...as much as i don't want to admit...you're the first person i run to"

This made Rin blush. A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. "He..Hey, you can sleep here for tonight if you want"

"You mean that"? Shiemi blushed deeply.

"Yeah, Yukio, isn't here anyways"

"Oh? Where is he at this time of night? Oh goshh what if he got caught in the storm"!

Rin chuckled. "He'll be fine, Shiemi. He always is"

Shiemi nodded. Rin leaned against the door. all was quiet for a moment. "Well, are you coming in or not"? He asked.

"I don't.." Thunder cut Shiemi off by banging its drums against the dormitory. She yelped and ran into Rin and Yukio's dorm.

Rin held back from laughing as he closed the door behind them. "Are you okay, Shiemi"?

She nodded too embarrassed to talk back.

"You can take my bed, Okay"?

"Okay. Thankyou" Shiemi quietly stepped over to Rin's bed and crawled across. Rin felt himself blushing a deep red as he noticed how short Shiemi's Pajamas gown was. He could see her pink rosy panties. Shiemi took a seat and saw the red colored twin blinking back at her.

"Eh" Quickly he looked away.

"What's wrong"? Shiemi asked.

"Nu..nothing, are you hungry"?

Shiemi nodded. "I haven't ate dinner, i was too busy helping, Izumo"

"Oh. Okay then ill whip us up something quick"

"No no, you don't have to. I don't want to be a bother"

"Are you sure"?

"Yes, and besides im not that hungry anyways. I usually go without eating dinner"

"Really"?

"Yup." _Grrrrrumm_. Shiemi froze at the sound of an angry tummy. The two of them blinked at each other. She touched her belly. "Um..Actually a sandwich wouldn't be too bad right about now"

Rin laughed then nodded. "I agree. I'll be back then"

"Okay" She watched him leave the room.

Shiemi blew out air she did not realize she had been holding. _i cannot believe im alone here with Rin. What am i doing ! _She ran her hand over his soft mattress and pulled his blanket close to breathe in his scent. _He always smells so amazing, like a mixture of sweet, and sour candy_. Shiemi smiled into the softness. _whoa what am i doing !_ She tossed back the blanket and laid down burying her face in his pillow, but there was his scent again, and She breathed it in twice as hard. Then, lingering thoughts of, Rin, drift through her mind. Everything about him made him unique and so wonderful. She adored the way he laughed, the way he said her name, the way he smiled, the way his tail swung back and forth when he was happy. His hair, his hands, his chest, his...

"Shiemi"? Rin's voice rung in her ears.

Shiemi shot up blushing uncontrollably. "Umm, Ye...yes"? She blinked at him almost a million times.

"Uhh..."

"I was just resting my eyes" She lied. Worried that he would think she is a freak for sniffing his stuff.

"Oh.." Then he extended his hand out to her, holding a plate with a ham sandwich on top. And in his other hand, a juice box. "Here, this one's yours"

She scooted from off the bed and took it. "Thankyou, Rin. Where is yours"?

"Ha. uh, i got hungry on the way back" He grinned.

Shiemi smiled and sat back down taking a bite out of his perfectly made sandwich. Even something as simple as a ham sandwich was delicious when made by his hands. How he does it, she will never know. She devoured the sandwich within minutes, then sipped all of her juice. Shiemi sighed and gave him back the plate. "That was exquisite."

"You think so"?

Shiemi nodded mini nods. Rin set the plate on the ground too lazy to head back to the kitchen. The sound of rain and thunder restless in the background.

"I don't think the storm is going to die down anytime soon," Rin said.

Shiemi lay on her back on Rin's bed and pulled the blanket over her head. "I hate it"

"I think it's relaxing"

"You're kidding"!

"Nope" Rin laid on the floor alongside the bed in the cold.

Shiemi poked her head out. "I feel bad" she started. "I stole your bed and now you're freezing down there"

"I don't mind"

"Why don't you take, Yukio's, bed"?

Rin gagged. "As if i would sleep in his fucking bed"

Shiemi peeked over the bed down at Rin. "Hey now, be nice" She smiled, making Rin blush. "And get up here will ya"

"What"?

"Get up here. I know your cold and i would feel horrible if you froze to death" She joked and pulled back.

Rin thought for a second. Red flags waving in front of him. He shrugged them off and stood on his feet. "Okay" Then maneuvered himself next to her. Both of them blushing wildly as he came closer. They faced each other, quietly listening to the storm.

"Im worried about, Yukio" Shiemi said suddenly after a moment. "It isn't like him to be Missing like this"

A twinge of jealousy hit Rin. "Eh..im sure he is fine. He is always busy lately and with the storm he just probably couldn't make it back or maybe who knows, he might be fooling around with some girl somewhere"

"Yukio"?

Rin grinned showing his canine teeth. "Yeah. He's always with a women, left to right" He lied. Feeling somehow better, that Shiemi would think Yukio was a manwhore.

"Oh...wow, okay"

"You sound disappointed"?

"No. I mean, i don't know...i didn't think, Yukio, was like that"

"No one ever does" Rin fake sighed to hide the amusement in his words.

"What about you, Rin"? Shiemi asked. " Are you like your brother, Yukio"?

"No way" Rin coughed. "Im nothing like that, Hell. i don't need a bunch of pretty women following me around"

Shiemi giggled. "Rin"?

"Yeah"?

"You're amazing, you know that"?

Rin blinked, Blushing.

And when He did not say anything back, Shiemi began blushing as well. "Im sorry, i just...i like you"

"You...you li..like me..mehh"?

Shiemi looked deep in his blue eyes and nodded then looked away. "Yes. I like you, Rin"

"You...me..mean that for sure"?

"For sure." Shiemi said.

"Okay, Shiemi, i like you too"

Her eyes flicked to his lips. " And...i like you so much that i want to kiss you"

Rin's face turned beet red.

Shiemi bit her bottom lip and tried laughing it off. "Im sorry...i just..i don't know"

"You, Gah" Rin took a breath. "You want to..to kiss me, Shiemi"?

Shiemi dragged her eyes back up to his. "I do" Then slowly, and steady did Shiemi lean forward pressing her lips ever so softly upon Rin's. She closed her eyes, while on the other hand, Rin was too shocked and his eyes grew wide. The kiss lingered for ten second before Shiemi pulled back and away out of his warmth. She smiled and touched her lips with her fingertips. "Your lips..their so soft" she whispered almost unable to speak. She had not expected someone of his nature to have such soft lips.

"Shiemi.." Rin said quietly just before Shiemi began to lean forward again, only this time Rin drew back. "Shiemi..." He said again but Shiemi was tired of talking, she placed a finger on his lips. "Please" She said. "Just kiss me"

And so Rin tilted close, as Shiemi did and they met in the middle for an innocent kiss. Pressing their lips together as if they had been waiting a century to do. Shiemi pulled back and smiled at him, reaching out to touch his cheek. His skin was unbelievably warm. Then, Rin came in for another kiss pressing harder than before, every time he touched her he wanted to touch her more. To feel more of her skin against his own.

They pulled away from each other for a moment then kissed again. Rin parted Shiemi's lips with his tongue and played across her tongue, sliding it across the tip. Shiemi shivered under pleasure and could feel the tingles stirring up between her thighs, Although she did not intend to acknowledge this while being in bed with Rin.

However, Rin wanted more, his groin was beginning to throb as Shiemi pressed her body close to his, kissing him ever so sweetly. Rin felt himself grow hard against her, making Shiemi yelp and pull back. "Oh my" She squeaked.

"uh..eh. Ha. Sorry, it was just. it felt really..." Rin scratched his head. "It felt really good and i guess i liked it too much, huh"

Shiemi chuckled, Blushing. And Just then she felt Rin's tail slide in under the blanket and over her smooth legs, up towards her panties. In shock, her eyes grew the size of tennis balls.

Rin cursed under his breath yanking his tail away from her. "Fuck, that thing has a mind of its own i swear" He blushed again.

Shiemi poked Rin in the chest. "I think you did that on purpose," She said giggly.

"I didn't"!

"It's okay. I like your tail. it's fluffy" Shiemi reached her arms around Rin's waist and grabbed his tail but it did not obey her, it swooshed out of her grip. "Oh it's a mean little thing"

Rin laughed softly. Then, they were kissing again. Much more passionate than before, deep and wet. Rin held her close pressing every inch of his body on her. Shiemi wrapped her leg around his waist, and she felt his manhood against her panties, hard as a rock. She has never felt such a thing before, it was oddly enjoyable, Shiemi gripped his shirt and kissed his lips over and over, then his neck, then his chin and earlobe, Then it was Rin's turn, only, after kissing her earlobe he didn't stop there. He used his strength to tear her gown off, exposing her pink bra and her perky breast hiding behind them.

Rin slid his hot hands down her body and squeezed her ass. Breathing heavy in her ear. he wanted more. He needed more. In one swift movement, he tore away her panties and bra, throwing them far out of the way, taking Shiemi by the thigh, and running his tongue over Shiemi's lips. She moaned and her hands found their way down to his boxers pulling them down and setting his cock free. Shiemi gasped as Rin pushed himself deep within her, and gripped his shoulders of the lovely pain.

Rin gently took his time getting all of his hard cock inside of her, he held onto her thigh as he pushed in deeper and deeper. Stopped, then pushed all the way in. He grunted as he felt her walls tighten around his shaft. Rin waited, careful not to finish and began pulling out slowly, just a tad then pushing back in. Shiemi moaned with each stroke. Rin gripped ahold of her leg tighter as he tried not to force himself any deeper than he needed to go but the pleasure was unbearable. He pushed in deeper listening to the moans escaping Shiemi's mouth and his own.

"Rin.." Shiemi moaned in his ear. "Don't stop"

Rin pushed Shiemi down on her back so he could get deeper inside of her tightness. Gritting his teeth, Groaning as he felt her clit throbbing against him. He moved his hands and pinned her there so she could not move.

He pulled out and pushed in, thrusting hard on her walls. Shiemi entwined their fingers as he rocked her back and forth, fucking her.

The thunder covered their heavy breathing and moans as they climax together. Shiemi wrapped her legs around his waist, as Rin gave one last hard stoke cuming inside her. Starring back at each other, Shiemi felt his warm seed spilling inside.

Just before Rin could collapse...

Rin and Shiemi's jerked their head over to Yukio, swinging the door open, standing in the doorway with eyeballs the size of basketballs.

_Silence.._

"Rin...And Shi..Shiemi"? Yukio was stunned, he could not move or look away.

Shiemi screamed out of embarrassment and pushed Rin off her. "Oh my gosh"!

Rin quickly pulled up his boxers. "Eh..Ha. this must look pretty bad, huh"

Yukio blinked. "Ri...Rin and..Shi..Shiemi" He said dryly and confused.

Shiemi covered herself with the blanket completely hiding away from the twin Yukio.

"Uh can you get the fuck out, Yukio"! Rin shouted, blushing deep red.

Yukio coughed out his apologies and rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

Shiemi peeked out from under Rin's blanket blushing. "Is he gone, Rin"?

"Yeah" Rin told her.

They blinked at each other before bursting into laughter, Shiemi reached out and slapped his head. "Next time lock the door smart guy"

"Hey"! Rin pulled her from out of the blanket and tackled her.

**review if you like.**

**Blahhh !**


End file.
